


黄油狗

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	黄油狗

至从听到黄油狗这三个字后，Krist 就一直在想这三个字到底是什么意思，看刚刚主持人的反应就令他更好奇了，就这样 Krist一直带着这个疑问，心不在焉的继续电台节目。回到家后，Krist终于忍不住内心的疑问。

“P 我能问你个问题吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“黄油狗是什么啊”  
“你...呃...你为什么会问这个”  
“你回答我啊”  
“呃...就是一种黄色毛的狗啊”  
“你当我傻啊，刚刚你和主持人的反应一看就知道不是这意思”  
“你真的很想知道？”  
“嗯 不能告诉我吗？”  
“能，但比起告诉你我更想用其他方法让你知道，还想知道吗”

Krist 被Singto的靠近弄得脸颊发红，磁性的声音像带着魔力诱惑着Krist，令Krist迷迷糊糊的点头答应

“那Kit能答应我不论待会儿我做什么你都不会拒绝让我继续吗？放心，我不会做任何伤害到你的事”  
“行，但你...你想干嘛”  
“待会儿你就知道了，宝贝你先躺床上闭上眼睛好吗”  
过了一会儿，Singto从厨房拿着奶油回来，然后用领带蒙起了Krist的眼睛，被蒙起双眼的Krist感觉到衣服慢慢被人解开，接著有些凉凉的东西涂在了身上

“P Sing 你在干嘛”  
“好好享受吧”

Singto开始舔起Krist身上的奶油，从嘴巴开始一直沿着脖子，锁骨慢慢的一路吻下去，手也不忘刺激着他身上的各个敏感点，来到胸前，嘴巴也开始在两颗粉红冻奶上舔弄，偶尔还轻咬一下，身下的人立刻忍不住轻叫一声

“嗯 P～不要，不要了”  
“不行哦kit，才刚刚开始呢”

Singto的嘴继续往下，来到了Krist 的阴茎，Krist很少自己解决，阴茎看起来嫩嫩的配上白色的奶油特别诱人，Singto 开始舔起Krist 的阴茎，然后把Krist 的阴茎一点一点含进嘴里，当阴茎进入到Singto的口里，一直在用手想推开Singto的Krist只感觉到一般快感从下而上，湿热的口腔让Krist忍不住叫了出声，这一声叫声落到Singto的耳中，令Singto开始加快吞吐的速度

“嗯 P Sing 我不行了，啊...你快吐出来”

随着阴茎的跳动，Singto知道Krist要射了，于是改用手上下撸动，Singto看见Krist的小孔上还留有一点奶油，于是伸出舌头舔了一下，Krist也随着这一下射了出来。

“kit 舒服吗？”  
“都说了...吁...不行了，你欺负我”

Singto把布从Krist 的眼睛拿开，附下身吻去了kit眼角的泪水

“kit舒服完就到我诺”  
“什么？啊～”

Singto把Krist翻了个身，在床头的柜子拿出润滑，然后开始替Krist 进行扩张，刚伸进去一根手指，Singto就被里面的温暖弄得混身燥热，但为了不弄伤Krist一定要好好的扩张，Singto耐心的进行着扩张，不停转换着角度去按压，手指也慢慢增加到三只，每转换一次角度都能感觉到Krist 的收缩，里面的紧致让Singto真的很想立刻直捣黄龙，随着Singto的扩张，穴口开始能轻易的进出三只手指，还流着不知道是肠液还是润滑剂的液体，Krist开始感觉到一般空虚和搔痒，想要Singto的硕大来填满自己

“嗯...P Sing 可以了，进来 痒～”  
“Kit 想要什么，说出来”  
“要..嗯...要你”  
“要我什么？暖暖你说清楚一点，你不说出来我不知道哦”  
“要...要你的进来 啊...”

Singto见状也不再强迫Krist 说下去，毕竟再挑逗下去这只傲娇猫就要炸毛了，Singto把手指抽出来，转而换上自己的肉棒，对准Krist的密穴开始挺进，由于之前的扩张做得好加上后入的体位，Singto很容易就全根没入，俩人都发出了满足的声音，Singto开始慢慢的抽插，寻找着能让Krist疯狂的点，这时候Singto注意到旁边放着的鹿头饰，脑海闪过一个词，于是把鹿头戴在了Krist的头上，继续一边挺进一边附下身在白皙的皮肤上留下暧昧的痕迹，他伸手把Krist的头转过来与自己亲吻，俩人互相交换着唾液，唇舌交缠

“Kit知道什么叫鹿回头吗？”  
“啊...不 不知道”  
“鹿回头意思就像你现在这样哦”  
“嗯...为什么...P 你...哈...会知道...这些词 啊...”

Singto轻笑一声，开始加快进攻的速度

“啊...嗯...不够～想要...更多 嗯...P Sing 我 我...想看着你”

突然一阵天旋地转，俩人成了骑乘的姿势，让Singto的阴茎进到了更深的位置，偶然间顶到了一处突起，感觉到身上的人颤抖了一下，于是Singto坏心眼的抬起Krist 臀部，把阴茎退到穴口再狠狠放下，每一下都顶在Krist 的敏感点上

“啊...太深了 不要 P Sing～啊...嗯...”  
“求...求你了 哈...放 啊～啊...放过我...嗯 啊...受 受不了..太快了 呜～”

此时的Krist 感觉自己像在海洋一样，欲望的浪潮一波波涌过来，身体只能随着对方的抽插浮动，眼泪顺着脸颊滴落到对方的身上，不管自己怎么求绕身下的人都没有理他  
Krist 不知道此刻的他多么的性感，白皙的身体泛着微红，可爱的脸蛋流着两条泪痕，楚楚可怜的模样只让人更想把他操坏，想把他操到失神，操到离不开自己  
一下比一下更深的抽插让Krist 忍不住夹紧了对方的滚烫，想让对方快点射出来，可当他夹紧一下，对方却更用力把肉壁撑开，Krist 感觉这火热的阴茎彷佛要把自己烫坏，肉棒深得他能感觉到他的形状和上面的脉络

“嗯...不 不行了 要...到了”  
“Kit 等我一起”

Singto抱着身上的Krist 坐了起来，一手堵住了Krist 想要发泄的欲望，轻轻的啃咬他的粉红冻奶，而身下的抽插也转为在前列腺上磨蹭，身上多个敏感点同时被Singto在触碰，Krist 只感觉大脑一片空白，体内的磨蹭让他感到搔痒，腰身自己开始扭动，注意到Krist 的动作Singto也重新开始了抽插

“嗯...想射 放... 放开我 啊～～”

感觉到穴内的绞紧，Singto知道Krist 刚才高潮了一次，不等他缓过来，Singto继续他身下的攻击，穴口开始被干得发麻，而Krist 只能无力的摇着头继续求绕这个男孩能放过他

“我不行了 慢...慢点 让我..嗯...哈 缓缓 要坏了...坏了 呜～P Sing 啊～”

随着体内的痉挛，Singto知道Krist马上又要到了，手也撸起了握住的肉棒，嘴转移到了脖子上轻咬了一下喉结，双重的快感让Krist 只能仰起头呼吸，怕自己溺死在这快感当中，嘴里只剩下一声高过一声的呻吟，终于Krist 在Singto的手中交代了出来，随着Krist 的再一次高潮Singto也射在了他的后穴里  
高潮后的Krist 双眼失神的看着天花板，感受着Singto把自己的种子注射在自己的体内，身体随着刚刚激烈的性事还在颤抖，Singto见状用手轻拍着他的背安慰着他，等他慢慢缓过来，然后在他还在喘气的嘴上啄吻一下，就着相连的姿势把人抱到浴室进行清理  
进到浴室后，Singto把阴茎拔出来一刻，穴口彷佛不舍的绞紧着他，经历过性事的穴口还在一缩一缩，失去了阴茎的堵塞精液开始随着穴口流出，顺着穴口滴到地上也有顺着大腿一直往下流，再加上浴室的雾气，整幅画面让人看得血脉沸腾，让Singto忍不住抱着身体发软的Krist再来了一次，到Singto再次射出来的时候Krist已经被干晕过去，身体却还是随着Singto在颤抖，Singto把俩人清理好后抱着他躺到床上，心知自己把人干狠了，在他的额头上落下一吻，然后把人抱在怀里一起进入梦乡。


End file.
